Pink Camellia
by Nazaki-Sama
Summary: After his mother's death, Eren had promised himself to never fall in love. fearing that he will end like his mother if he did. Years pass and he had broken that promise, what will he do when he was forced to be the best man in the wedding of his only love?
1. Chapter 1

… **Pink Camellia...**

 _ **Author's note/Warning:**_ This is a Yaoi story, male x male. The pairing is Seme Eren x Uke Levi. If it offends you, you might want to turn back now. For those that don't mind that, I hope you enjoy the story. All reviews are appreciated.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I will only say this once. I don't own anything and make no profit off this story.

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

* * *

Eren remembered when he was young, he remembered how it was painful for him and his mother, to always live in the poorest place in their city with his sick mother. He remembered everything and that what made him wish for nothing more than to escape this life with his mother. After all living in a one room apartment that had nothing but a toilet, sink and bed that was used for everything wasn't a life.

Eren had never met his father, and he will never wants to meet him face to face after what he had done to his mother. Eren may be young, but living in the bad side of the city of Shingashina made him grow up fast, not only for himself, but to protect his sick mother too.

Long before he was born, his mother had fallen in love when she was in high school. She had told him that she had met his father there, but he had died before he was born. Eren knew that was a lie, after all why would his mother be awake in the middle of night when she thought he was sleeping, crying and begging for 'Grisha' to return to them. But Eren was able to put two and two together after he had read a newspaper talking about the successful doctor 'Grisha Yeager'. His mother had fallen pregnant with him causing his piece of shit father to dump her and go marring a rich bitch that his rich parents had arranged a marriage between them. Eren later discovered that his mother's parents disowned her because she didn't want to get rid of him. After that she met a person named Hannes who took pity on her and let her work in his bar.

Eren would sometimes see his mother cough and hack so hard that she had a hard time breathing, and when she pulled her hand away from her mouth, he would see flower petals that his mother would try and hide them desperately from his eyes. Eren knew that his mother wouldn't tell him a thing if he had asked her and would always try to hide everything from him, so he had done the only thing a six year old would think of doing, he had asked Hannes. And the answer he got was not the one he had hoped for, because it only shattered what was left of his little heart. His mother was sick, sick with a rare disease that was called _'Hanahaki Disease'_. A disease that happened because his mother was in love with a bastard that had left them both to die and suffer.

After that Eren had stopped asking his mother for anything, hoping that his mother would be able to use the left over money to go to the doctor. Doctors heal people, right? If they are able to heal people then it means they are able to heal his mother, they only needed money, and if Eren didn't ask for food, clothes for winter, or anything, they will be able to save enough money for a doctor.

But then his mother had to sign him up for school, even if Eren didn't want it, even when he told his mother he can read and write. His mother refused and said he had to go. That day Eren had cried hard, because all of the money he had been saving for the doctor that will heal his mother, was used to buy him clothes, books, and everything that he will need for the school that would start in a month.

Though one day Hannes had told him that if he was able to achieve straight 'A's in school, he could become a doctor himself. He remember how hope had start blooming in his heart, If he was able to be a doctor then he would be able to heal his mother, and they will have enough money to get out of here!

After that Eren had start working hard, reading every book his little hand was able to grab a hold of. He read and read and tried hard to understand everything before school came, if he was the best in everything, then he would be able to become doctor. As simple as that.

When school had start, Eren didn't care about making friends, he didn't care about the children that would try and talk to him. he only cared about having an 'A' on all of his tests. Eren was proud to say that he was able to skip two grades and now he was in the fifth grade because of that and he was happy about it, because he could see the pride in his mother's eyes every time she looked at him. but what made him try even harder was his mother condition, she had become worst over time. And this time when she coughed the petals are drenched in blood. The first time he had saw that he shrieked and start crying, begging his mother to stay with him and not to die.

Eren couldn't help but hate that bastard father who put his mother in this position, by the end of the year. his mother's condition had become so bad that not even a doctor could help.

At the age of ten his mother died.

He saw her corpse surrounded by her own blood as a floating pink petals of a camellia danced around her.

That day Eren had promised himself that he will never fall in love.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

For Eren. living in an orphanage was hard, not only because he had lost his mother, but because of the orphanage itself. Kids that cry all night and won't shut up and face reality, teens that fight left and right entering the gangs only to leave the orphanage as corpses and not with a family, adults that are either drug addicted or alcoholic that didn't care about the children, but the check they will get from them. Eren was ok with that, he didn't care about that shit anymore. He didn't want to be a fucking doctor anymore, the reason of that wish had already died leaving him alone. But even then Eren continued studying and having full marks in school, after all his mother's only wish in life was getting him out of here, and he will try to get himself out to achieve his mother's last wish.

What had made Eren cold and spiteful to everything, was how many times he was thrown away from foster home to foster home like a rag doll. In only two years, Eren had been in ten foster homes. Some of them were abusive, some of them didn't even care about him other then the money he will bring, and some had treated him like he was invisible half of the times, which was really OK by Eren. it made him focus on his studies even more.

It was after his return to the orphanage by a week, a strange family had came to adopt him. the Zoë family, they were strange family of doctors that made Eren feel bitter every time he looked at them, they could have helped his mother if they had appear two years earlier, even if Mrs. Zoë had stopped being a doctor after having Hanji.

Their only daughter Hanji was older than him by two years but they were in the same classes and next year they both will be in their first year of high school. At first he had done nothing but glaring and ignoring them all together, only caring about his studies. Even when Mrs. Zoë will try and cheer him up by baking him something, or Mr. Zoë who will try and take him out to the park, he would only glare at them and head to his room to read a book. Even when Hanji would sit and chat next to him for hours and hours without stopping. He just give her a cold look and left the room.

He never got why Hanji didn't go out with her friends and have the time of her life like he had seen the kids in the orphanage do. But one day he saw her getting bullied and how other students treat her. he didn't know why, but the second he saw her cry silently as someone broke her glasses, he snapped. He remembered breaking that kid's arm and bruising half of his gang, he and Hanji get suspension for two weeks because of that. but that day he and Hanji had become friends. Even the Zoë's became his family.

Eren had told Hanji about his mother and how she had died from sickness, Hanji understood. She understood why he didn't want to be attached to anyone after what happened, and for that he was grateful.

After the two of them had graduated junior high, they moved from Shingashina to Sina, miles and miles away from that miserable city. The two of them had entered the Survey Corps high school, at that time Eren had chose what he wanted to be when he grow up, he wanted to be a professor in college, he didn't know why, but he wanted to share his knowledge with other people, though he will study Marine biology his love for the Ocean seems to have won his heart after he saw the Ocean for the first time. Strangely enough Hanji wanted to be a professor too, but a biology one, that somehow made his heart warm up at that.

Unknowing to him, he had broken the promise that he had promised himself the day he saw him.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

"AREN'T YOU EXCITED!" Hanji's shrill yelled made Eren wince, but he gave Hanji a small smile and hummed. "We are going to start high school in half an hour! WE ARE GOING TO BE ADULTS! I CAN'T WAIT TO DO SOME EXPERIMENTS!" She cackled at that making Eren snort and continue with his breakfast.

"Now, now Hanji. You are still too young to be classified as an adult, that and Eren is only 13." Jenny, Hanji's mother had said as she look at Eren and wink at that, making Eren smirk at Hanji's crestfallen face.

Han, their father hid snort at that and looked at Eren. "Keep her out of trouble, little one. God know what she will do this time." He said making Eren laugh softly at Hanji's loud 'HEY!'

Eren gazed at his watch and smirked. "If you wanted to reach the school in time we better leave now or we will be late on our first day." he said as he stood up. Hanji shrieked in horror and jumped up from her seat. Han just shook his head and stood up, kissing his wife's cheek and headed out the door to his car, with Eren and Hanji behind him.

Once they were in the car, Han brought his car to life and started driving them to school. Eren turn to Hanji only to see her shifting in her seat, and fidgeting with her hair. Eren frowned. "What is wrong Hanji?" he murmured making her turn his head to him and give a nervous smile.

"W-well you know, we only share few classes this time, so I am kind of nervous at what will happen." She muttered making Eren sigh and hug her gently.

He and Hanji had shared all of their classes together last year. and after that day when he saved her, he had become like a guard to her, always protecting her from bullies. Thankfully after they had seen what he was capable off they stopped with their pointless bullying. "Don't worry about that OK? If they try to do something just tell me, and I will kick their butts." Eren said making Hanji grin.

"I will!" she said happily as her fear vanished. "I will meet you at lunch, try not to run to the library this time, or I will hunt you down! …Again." She grumbled at that making Eren snicker.

"We are here!" Han said as he parked near the school, making Hanji look at it and squeal at how big it was. Eren just shook his head and opened the door, getting out of the car, Hanji climbing out after. "Be safe!" Han said making Eren and Hanji look at him.

"We will uncle." Eren said dragging a waving Hanji to school. No matter how hard Eren tried, he couldn't call Mrs. And Mr. Zoë by the titles of 'Mother' and 'Father'. The first because he only had one loving mom, and the second was because he hate his bastard of a father with every vibe in his being. So he settled on calling them uncle and aunt.

Once the two of them entered the school they made their way to principle Pixis's office to get their schedule and stuff. Once they did that, they had to meet vice-principle Rico who gave them their a map, Eren really couldn't believe that she had given them a map for the school instead of taking them on a tour. Eren just shrugged and he and Hanji stood outside studying the map that they were given.

Hanji hummed as she looked at the schedules in her hands. "So we have biology, chemistry, and physics together." She murmured then peered at Eren's schedule. "How in the name of God did they accept for you to learn Germany and French at the same time?" she asked him looking at Eren with surprise.

Eren hummed and grinned. "I already know how to speak German and French, but it was either that, or drama class. And you know how much I hate drama." Eren said making Hanji laugh.

"You know, you should be a translator." Hanji said with a grin as she looked at him. "You know how to speak six language fluently! German, French, Spanish, Japanese, Italian, and Latin! And by the way the last is a dead one." She cackled as she looked at Eren who was humming.

"Maybe I will be one, who knows? I am still thirteen." He said then they two walked to their first classes French for Eren, and Math for Hanji.

Hanji grinned and hummed softly. "Yeah, you are still thirteen." She said as she grin and looked at him, making Eren raise his brow at the crazy look in her eyes. "Maybe we could even blow the chemistry lab like we did last year!" she said making Eren grin at that.

They are going to have so much fun in here.

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

Eren sighed in relief as he heard the bell for the lunch break ring, history was always a boring subject to him. who wanted to know about how Maria had been attacked 2000 years ago? I mean HELL! We are in Sina! Not Maria! Eren just gruntrd and stood, he could feel everyone's eyes on him and he rolled his eyes.

The other students are either in awe at how he had answered every question correctly or laughing at his height which was 5 foot, again! He was 13! He still had five years before he would reach his final height. Eren hummed softly as he headed to the dining hall and looked around, he was sure Hanji was here somewhere.

"Eren!"

Speak of the devil, he turned around to see Hanji waving to him with both hands while sitting with strange people. Eren narrow his eyes and headed over to where Hanji was sitting. "Hanji." He murmured as he sat in the chair next to her and looked at the people at the table. "Who are you?" Eren asked as he look at them with a frown. Did they forced Hanji to sit with them?

The raven haired boy looked at him and raise his eyebrow making Eren look at him. 'Pretty'. Eren thought. then looked at Hanji. She grinned slyly, looking between the two. Eren sighed and shook his head. "They are my new friends!" she said with a happy grin that made Eren's lips twitch. "The blond with the buschige Augenbrauen (Bushy Eyebrows) is Erwin smith!" Eren smirked and nodded at Erwin trying to suppress his laugh at that command. "And the other blond who is sitting next to him is Mike, and this little Munchkin like you is Levi! And those guys are his squad! Petra, Oluo, Erd, and Gunther!." She rambled making Eren hum and nod. Hanji turned to the group who was looking at them with a grin. "Guys! This is my little brother! Eren!" Hanji said happily. The group smiled at Eren.

Erwin then shot a playful smirk towards Levi. "Look Levi, it seems like you are not the only short one anymore." He said making Levi growl and flip him off, he then looked at Eren with a huff.

Eren raise his eyebrow at that and cleared his throat, making Erwin look at him with a smirk. "I am 13 years old, eyebrows! So the next time you want to make fun of someone height ask for their age first." Eren said making the teens blink at that and look at him with shock.

Levi blinked at Eren, he had saw him in his French class. Eren had took the seat in the back away from students, but he really didn't know anything about that kid, until Hanji had start talking about him. "How…?" Levi mutter making Hanji grin and Eren to roll his eyes.

"Skipped two grades." Was the only thing he said making the rest 'oh'-ed at him with wonder. The rest of the lunch break spend with Hanji talking with the others and Eren humming every now and then.

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

"MOM! WE'RE HOME!" Hanji yelled as soon as they arrived home. Eren saw Jenny coming out of the kitchen with a smile and looked at the two.

"How was your day?" she asked them as she waves for them to come to the kitchen to eat some cookies she had baked.

Eren sat on one of the chairs around the dining table and sighed softly. "Hanji made some friends today, and she practically forced me to be their friend." He says as he point at Hanji who was eating the cookies like no tomorrow.

That made Jenny smile happily and laughed at Hanji's grin. "So I take it. you two had fun." She asked as she stood up and hummed. "Who knows? Maybe moving here was the only thing we had needed." She said happily making Eren smiled at that. Hanji just grin and took the cookie that was in Eren's hand making Eren scowl at her and took another one.

Yes. It was what they had needed.

* * *

So what do you think?

I really wanted to make a fic with Hanahaki Disease in it :D

Pink Camellia mean: Longing for you.

 _ **Read and Review.**_

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 ** _Nazaki-Sama._**

 ** _Beta'd By: NarutoUzumaki2005_**


	2. Chapter 2

… **Pink Camellia...**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contain, cursing, everyone being brats! Maybe a time skip(?) and who knows what!. All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking"

 _"thinking"_

… _.Dreams or flashbacks…._

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

* * *

"EREN! WAKE UP! IT IS OUR SECOND DAY IN HIGH SCHOOL!"

Eren growled and cursed at Hanji's loud voice as she banged on his door. He really wanted to kill Hanji right now. It wasn't their second day, but it was the second Month! And everyday Hanji woke him up in the same way! Idly he wondered if he could kill Hanji without anyone noticing, but sadly he can't.

"I AM UP! I AM UP! CALM YOUR TITS WOMAN!" he bellowed as he sat up, pushing the blankets off. He ran a hand through his messy bed hair, and glanced at the clock on his night stand. He found himself glaring at it hatefully, as if it were it's fault. He growled. IT WAS 5 IN THE MORNING! WHAT THE FUCK? "HANJI!" he screamed making Hanji run away while laughing. Eren growled again, he is definitely going to kill Hanji.

Eren grunted and got out of bed. He groaned as he stretched, joints popping loudly. He sighs softly as he heads to the shower that was attached to his room. Thank God that the Zoës had decided to get a big home, or else he would have killed Hanji a long time ago. After he had showered he headed to his closet to get dressed. Hanji was all about him wearing something other than black, so she burned all of his black clothes! He did get her back by shaving her teddy bear Bean so it was even.

Thank the Lord it was Friday, he will be able to relax, when he gets home. Eren hummed as he headed to the kitchen only to see Hanji stuffing her face with food, Eren always wondered how she didn't gain weight with the way she was eating like a pig, but he shrugged it off he wasn't interested in women's stuff. Han and Jenny were there too. The two of them sipped their coffee and talked together about the new discoveries in the medical world

Eren just sighs softly and takes his seat at the dining table, glaring at Hanji who shivered at his dark look. GOOD! Choke on your food! That had made Hanji gulp and grin nervously at him and turn back to her food. Eren just sighs again and starts eating his breakfast. Why were the Zoës' always morning people that loved raising before the sun?

After Eren finished breakfast he looked at his watch and sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. It was still half an hour before they could go to school. He groaned and looked around. Maybe he would find something that will distract him until they head out. He hummed a song under his breath as he looked around. His eyes fell on the mug of coffee that had been by Han. It was full. _I guess Han forgot about his coffee again._ He thought. He shrugged and picked it up. He took another look at it, it was black coffee. Eren wondered how it would taste considering that this was his first time drinking coffee. Eren took a sip from the bitter liquid and hummed thoughtfully, it wasn't actually that bad, but it wasn't tasty either. Eren looked up only to see the Zoës' looking at him like they were waiting for something.

Eren just blinked and took another sip. "Not bad." He said making them smile and cheer. Eren shook his head and smiled softly, they always made a big thing out of a small and useless moments. Like the first time he had called Han and Jenny 'uncle' and 'aunt', or the first time he and Hanji talked and become friends, moving here, making friends, and now the first time he tried coffee. That always made Eren sad somehow, he wondered if his mother would have been like that if she was still alive, and wasn't working herself to death. Eren just sighed and finished his coffee. He knew that his mother was like the Zoës' but her sickness and broken heart had took a lot from her. Eren had promised himself that if he saw 'Grisha' he will make his life a living hell! Maybe he should be a lawyer? After all if he was then he could charge Grisha and send him to prison. Hmm, that is actually a tempting idea.

"Eren, bist du hier?" (Eren, are you here?) Hanji joked with him in German. Unknowing to anyone, the two of them would usually talk in German when they plot a destructive plan to wreak havoc, or to just simply insult someone.

"Kein Hanji, ich helfe dir nicht beim Einbruch in das Schullabor... wieder." (No Hanji, I won't help you with breaking into the school lab... again.) Eren muttered softly humming a little as he saw Hanji pout at that and grumble a bit at the unfairness of the world.

"Aber der Lehrer lässt uns keine Chemikalien benutzen! Du musst mir helfen Eren!" (But the teacher won't let us use any chemicals! you have to help me Eren!) she whined hoping that Eren will pity her enough to do that. she and Eren used to break into school at night when the two of them were in junior high but it seems like Eren decided to take the role of her older brother when it was supposed to be the other way around!

"Hanji! zum letzten Mal NEIN! Und wenn Sie nicht darüber schließen, werde ich Tante und Onkel erzählen, dass Sie in Mike verknallt sind." (Hanji! for the last time NO! And if you won't shut about it, I will tell aunt and uncle that you have a crush on Mike.) Eren said making Hanji's face turn red.

Hanji's face burned as she looked at her parents who were talking with each other not paying any attention. "Halt den Mund!" (Shut up!) she whines softly making Eren cackle softly and look at Han and Jenny who looked at them with hidden smiles. Eren already knew that they had listened to everything the two of them had said, especially about the part with 'Mike'. But the two of them will keep shut about it until Hanji get the courage to say something.

"OK kids! Time to go to school!" Jenny said, a soft smile playing on her lips. Eren hummed and stood, dragging a flustered Hanji to the car. Once the two of them were in, they headed to school.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Eren hummed as he sat his usual seat in French class. He groaned quietly in displeasure as he heard the chair beside him scrape against the floor and someone sit next to him. He turned to give wherever had the ball to sit near him a piece of his mind, so they would fuck off. Only to see Levi looking at him with what he could only describe as a sheepish face.

"Levi?" Eren furrowed his brow. It wasn't like he had something against Levi, no, not when Hanji had already took a huge liking to him. it is just that the two of them didn't talk much.

"Hi." Levi muttered so no one overheard them. He gave Eren a small smile. "I was wondering if you and Hanji would like to come with us to my house." He said softly as he saw the teacher enter the class. "Me and the gang always hang on at my house every week or so. But in the last month we couldn't find the two of you." He murmur. Eren hummed.

It is true that in the last month that he and Hanji had been busy, not only with their homework, but also with moving to their new home. So they didn't have time for anything really. "You have to ask Hanji." Eren sighed and looked at the board as the teacher start writing something. "If she wants to go then I will go too." He explain making Levi smile

At first Eren was shocked that he and Levi had most of their classes together. But after sometime he had warm up to the idea, especially when Levi didn't bother him when they were in class. And was as serious as him when it come to their studies.

Hmm, it actually wasn't that bad to hang out away from the house for a little while. And besides Mike would be there and God knows that Hanji need someone to help her with asking him out. that is, if he isn't with someone already.

Eren just sighed and looked forward. He had to focus on the class, even when he already knows what it was about. He didn't know why but he was excited to go out and have fun.

….

…..

….

"OF COURSE WE WILL GO!" Hanji squealed. Eren winced and the others laughed at her. Eren sometimes wonder how they could handle her screaming and squealing, when he was the one who lived with her 24/7! Oh my God! just let her shut up a little!

"Hanji." Eren said with a fake smile making Hanji gulp and shiver in fear at that fake ass smile he only put when he wanted to kill someone. "SHUT UP!" he growl making her laugh a little and back away from him slowly.

"Now, now Eren. you don't want to be the one who will tell mom and dad that I died, do you?" Hanji said hiding behind Levi who was looking at the two like they were an entertaining show. The rest of their friends just leaned closer to the two waiting to see what would happen next.

Eren raised his brow and smirked. "Are you sure of that? I can make it look like accident." He grin at Hanji's pale face and hummed softly raising another eyebrow at Hanji.

"I will be good." Hanji gulped. Eren smirked and the others look at that angry little thing that was glaring at her.

Maybe Levi wasn't the only angry little thing anymore.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

Eren felt his stomach drop as he gaze at the house before him. NO! not a house! It was a fucking mansion! He twitched and gazed at Levi who was walking like nothing was wrong and headed to the gates. Eren could feel Hanji standing by his side touching his shoulder gently so they could continue with their walk. Hanji already know that he hated rich people because of what his father had done, He knew that not every rich person was like his father, but still it was hard being here and not kill Levi for that sick joke.

Eren finally sighs and follow the others, his face was blank from any emotions. He didn't want this to be true, but it seems like it was and he was a friend of a fucking spoiled brat! He should have known better. But since meeting Levi, he hadn't seen the boy act like any normal rich bastard. He walked to his home without some limo driving him, and he didn't brag about having any money, and even his clothes aren't that expensive. So maybe Levi wasn't bad after all. Maybe…. OK! Fine! The kid was polite and caring and Eren will be a hypocrite to hate him because of his fucked up father! Happy Now shitty Brain?

"Mom! I am home!" he heard Levi call out and he stiffens, he may tolerate Levi. But he won't promise it to do the same if his parents were fucked up. He looked around as Levi lead them to the kitchen and blinked, no one was here other than them and that is it. no maid, no butler, no nothing. Eren just sighs at that and look forward. Talk about assuming things.

"We are in here dear!" It was a woman's voice, likely to be Levi's mom. Levi opens the door the voice came from behind, and Eren saw that it was a kitchen. Eren blinked as he saw the people in the room. he had to say though, Levi's mother look like a copy of him. A female copy, mind you.

"Mom." Levi said kissing her cheek softly. That made Eren look at his side, not wanting to see that sight, not wanting to feel the bitter pain that the sight brought. "Mikasa and coconut!" Levi smirked and ruffled Mikasa and her friend's hair, making the two shout and push him aside.

"Levi!" Mikasa growled at her older brother who just hummed and headed over to his friends. She looked at his friends and blinked as she saw new ones in the group. Her brother never befriended just anyone, always making sure to judge their character thoroughly before even trying to talk to them."Who are you two?" she asked with a narrowed eyes making Kuchel look at the new people with a smile.

"Now, now Mikasa. Be good." Kuchel said then turned to the two with a soft smile. "I am Kuchel Ackerman. Nice to meet you." She said as she offered her hand.

Hanji grinned and skipped up to the woman to shake her hand. "Hanji Zoë! It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Ackerman." She said cheerfully making Kuchel laugh softly.

Kuchel then turn to Eren who was looking at the two with a blank look and she cocked her head, that kid reminded her of someone, she couldn't put her finger on it though. "Eren Zoë. Nice to meet you ma'am." He said and shook her hand. She gave him a kind smile in return.

"You don't have to call me ma'am or Mrs. Just Kuchel is fine by me." She said softly. Eren blinked, and nodded.

"Then it is Kuchel-san then." He muttered making Kuchel blink and grin at the boy.

"You speak Japanese?" she ask in an excited tone. She was half Japanese and half French. She had always loved talking with her mother languages, but Mikasa and Levi were only interested in French! So it was a little sad that she couldn't talk with someone in Japanese.

"Hai, Kuchel-san. Watashi wa nihongo o hanasu hōhō o shitte imasu." (Yes, Kuchel-san. I know how to speak Japanese.) he said making Kuchel squeal and hug him tightly. Eren stiffened, and shot a look at Hanji who was laughing her ass off at him.

"Saigo ni! Watashi ga shinu made kono kotoba o hanasu koto no dekiru hito ni au koto wa kesshite nai to omotta!" (Finally! I thought that I will never meet someone who can speak this language until I die!) she said still hugging Eren who was about to run out of the house.

"Kuchel-san! Iki o suru koto wa dekimasen!" (Kuchel-san! Can't breathe!) Eren choked out. Kuchel let go of him with a sheepish grin. Hanji was still laughing on the floor, as for the others they were looking at the two like Kuchel just had told them she had found her lost son. Which may not be far from the truth considering the way she acted with Eren.

"Sorry about that but I was excited." She said with a laugh as she went to get the cookies out before they burn. "Sit! Sit! The cookies are done." She encouraged making Eren take the seat at the far end of the table, away from any attack that may happen again.

After they had all took their seats with a cookies and tea. Kuchel look at the newcomers with a soft smile. "So Eren, Hanji. How old are you?" she ask as she took a sip off of her tea. She really was curious. After all Mike and Erwin were the oldest in the group they were 17, so she wanted to know a little bit about Levi's new friends.

Before Eren was able to talk Hanji cut in with a grin. "I am 15 years old, as for little Eren here he is 13, he skipped two grades, and knows how to speak French and Japanese fluently." She said. Mikasa, Armin (Who told them their name.) and Kuchel looked at Eren with amazement.

"You are my age!" Mikasa said then she look at Levi with a grin. "He is now my friend not yours! He is my age so that is final!" Mikasa said proudly making Levi snort.

"Dream on brat." He said taking her cookie away from her making her glare at him and pout.

Kuchel laughed and looked at Eren with soft eyes. Eren fidgeted slightly, that look reminded him of his mother too much for comfort. "Eren can be yours and Levi's friend Mikasa." She said. Mikasa and Armin, who had been quietly watching them grinned. "But I must say Eren. you are really smart for being able to skip two grades and be able to speak Japanese and French fluently." She said and smiled gently at Eren. Eren gave her a soft smile and took a sip off of his tea.

With that they spend the rest of the day talking.

* * *

So what do you think?

Yay! Kuchel is here!

And Armin and Mikasa too!

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_

 _ **Beta'd By: NarutoUzumaki2005.**_


	3. Chapter 3

… **Pink Camellia...**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contain, cursing, everyone being brats! Maybe a time skip(?) and who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking"

 _"thinking"_

… _.Dreams or flashbacks…._

* * *

 **Chapter 3.**

* * *

"So…. Please?" Hanji asked as she looked at Eren who was reading some book in the school's library. It had been two weeks since Eren and Hanji had went Levi's house. And Eren had to say it wasn't that bad, meeting Kuchel-san who was caring and loving like how his mother had been, even if it was sad remembering his mother, he was happy to meet someone who have her kindness. Mikasa and Armin on the other hand were funny and friendly in the same time, they both were in junior high both smart especially that sly coconut that hide behind the mask of innocent, Mikasa on the other hand was an overprotective person, who want to be like her older brother even if she act like his rival half of the time, Eren was happy to be called their friend, was it by Levi who was down to earth with his polite attitude (Even if he love to curse half of the time.) or his sister who took a strange liking to him and start following him with Armin, acting like newborn baby ducks, or was it by Kuchel-san who act like his new mother, Eren had to admit his life was good, even if it had a sad start, it was good.

But this! Eren can't take it! this weekend the gang want to meet in Erwin's house, well mansion as the older teen like to brag about. And to make things worst Erwin was Irvin smith's son the most powerful politician in Sina! Eren found it funny how Erwin's father didn't only pass his arrogant nature to his son, but also his name! I mean what the hell? Erwin did mean Irvin in Italian. Which had made Eren cackle madly at first, he hope that the eyebrows thing wasn't genetic like the all the other things about Erwin smith. So long story short. Eren refuse to go with the gang to Erwin's house, Levi was different and his house was warm and inviting, even his family was warm and kind, but the smiths family… Eren really doubt it.

"For the last time Hanji. NO!" Eren said shooting Hanji his best glare making the mad woman sighs and pout looking at her book once more, they have a free period cause their physics teacher didn't make it today for some reason, and as always Eren like to spend his time in the library, and Hanji being the crazy stalker that she was decided to follow him to try and sway him into going with her to Erwin's house. "I'm going to the restroom." Eren mutter making Hanji nod her head without taking her eyes off of whatever she was reading.

Eren stood up then heading to the restroom not even caring about some of the girls who start talking about how cute and tiny he was! Which Eren had to scuff at. When Eren finished his business in the restroom he frown as he heard some communication going on outside. Eren follow the sound and froze as he saw Levi kneeling on the floor holding his stomach while glaring at some seniors that were laughing at him.

"Why the long face, Shorty?" one of the five who were there, smirk at Levi who growl at them and tried to stand only to be pushed down by a blond idiot, Eren was sure that they were all in football team.

"OH, LOOK! He is crying!" a brunt said with a laugh making the rest follow. "Are you going to run to your daddy? Telling him how the big bad people hurt you?" Levi didn't do anything but trying to stand up once again and raise his fists, ready to defend himself if needed. That made the bullies scuff and head near Levi, intended to teach that spoiled brat a lesson.

Before he was able to reach Levi he squeaked as he felt something hit the back of his head, that made everyone look at him and when the bully turn around to see who hit him, he shout as something hit him in the middle of his face. when Levi looked behind the bully he saw Eren standing there…. Barefoot. That made Levi blink and look at the bully who was holding Eren's shoe in his hand looking at it dumbfounded, Levi didn't know if he should laugh at that or curse Eren for throwing them into a huge mess, but before he was able to tell Eren to hightail it and run, the little shit had to open his mouth and speak.

"Go bully someone your size, you piece of shit." Eren said as he glare at the bullies making them look at Eren and then laugh at his height, that only made Eren twitch and look at them darkly, he will kick their asses and he will enjoy it! before anyone of them could react, Eren run at a high speed shocking everyone at that speed, but what had shocked more was the poor fucker who got kneed between his legs. And when he fell down Eren just give him a terrifying smile that made his shiver. "It seems like bullies never learn their lesson, do they?" With that he punched him in the nose breaking it in the process.

"YOU FUCKER!" yelled the blond one as he run to punch Eren, only for Eren to move fast to block it by pointing his fist at his ear and pointing his elbow to the side. Swing his upper arm across the front of his chest. Eren smirk as he saw the blond wince as he pull his hand back from the punch but Eren was fast and he Roundhouse Kick the blond hard, making him lose his conscious.

Eren looked at the brunt who held his shoe in his hand and raise his brow at that making the brunt grit his teeth in rage and run at Eren with the shoe only for Eren to sidekick him then, making him grunt and hold his side, Eren took this and kick him in the head making him fall on the floor. Eren then growled as he saw that the two who were standing were trying to attach him in the same time, but Eren use his small status to move fast and avoid being grip, he punch one of them in the throat making him fall on the floor and gasp like a fish, coughing while trying to gain his breath back.

Eren then look at the only standing bully with a smile, making the taller man back away from Eren and gulp fearfully at the sight of the short devil that was walking to him. "Now, I want you to listen and listen well." Eren said glaring at the older man making him nod his head fast. "You won't tell anyone what had happened here, and you will stop harassing my friend. And if I hear that you had broke this simple rules…. Well let's just say that no one will find your body." Eren said with terrifying smile, all they while he was glaring into the bully's eyes. at the gulp and nod of that bully he hummed and took his shoes and wore them, he then head to Levi who was still standing shell shock looking at the bullies that were three time his size lying on the ground in pain.

"H-how did you….?" Levi mutter but wince as Eren poke his stomach. At that Eren look up at him and hum while narrowing his eyes.

"Doesn't matter, let's take you to the nurse office." Eren said as he dragged Levi to the nurse office. When they reach the office, Eren frown when he didn't see anyone in there. That made Eren sighs and drag Levi who was groaning in pain to one of the beds and sit him down on it. "Wait here, I will try and find painkillers." Eren said as he turn around and start searching in the nurse office for the painkillers, he brought it and some water to Levi who was lying on the bed. "Here" He mutter making Levi open his eyes and took the medicine with a soft 'Thank you', Eren hum at that and look at Levi with furrow brows. "So.. are you going to tell me, why they were after your ass?" Eren says as he stretch, making Levi look at the shorter man with a snort.

"The same as always." Levi mutter as he lay down once again, when he saw Eren raise his brow he sighs at that and look at the ceiling only to frown at how dirty it was, maybe he could ask the nurse to clean it? "It's because I am an Ackerman." Levi said softly making Eren frown at the pain he saw before Levi was able to hide it.

"So?" Eren ask making Levi look at him like he was an idiot. "I am a Zoë, but you don't see me run and act like a crazy doctor." Eren said making Levi raise an eyebrow at that, that made Eren roll his eyes at how much of an idiot was Levi. "When I first met you, you were Levi. And now after months, you are still that Levi who like to use the word 'shit' a lot… having a questionable kind of humor but Levi and not an Ackerman to me." Eren said as he look at Levi. Levi on the other hand give Eren a real smile making Eren blink at the beauty of it, Eren just blink again and hummed.

That was the day that Eren gain his best friend.

* * *

 **EXL**

* * *

"Eren, I told you I can go home alone just fine! I don't need a fucking babysitter!" Levi grunt as Eren continue to follow him to his home, making Eren snort at him even more.

"Yeah, yeah keep telling yourself that." Eren muttered as he continue to Levi's house making the older teen curse at him. "And besides, it's the only way for me to be able to ditch Hanji. I don't want to head to Erwin's house and the only way to do that is by following you." Eren explain, making Levi raise his brows at that but shrug, either ways his mother will be happy to see Eren again.

"Do as you like, just don't let mom be over excited… again." Levi said, making Eren snort and nod his head at that, he personally know what it mean when Kuchel-san become over excited about something, sometimes Eren felt like he was dealing with five years old instead of thirty-something. When the two of them reached Levi's house, Eren sighs in relief at that. though he furrow his brows as he heard the loud yelling from the inside. "Not again!" Eren blink at Levi's whine as he reached his house and opened the door. At that moment Eren knew… he should have run when he had the chance.

"EREN!"

That was not one, but three voices yelling out at once, making Eren cower behind Levi in fear. But soon even Levi was pushed away and Eren was dragged into the hug of dome! From Kuchel-san, Mikasa, and Armin. Who start complaining that they had missed him and Eren was mean for not visiting them sooner.

"OI, Mikasa! Who is he?" Eren heard someone asking and he turn to see some freckled girl point at him, strangely she was hugging a blond girl that look like Armin a little bit. Though he had to raise his brow at how the freckled girl hissed at a tall blond boy who tried to touch the blond girl.

Mikasa and Armin turn to the gang that was behind them with pride puffing their chest at that, and it was Mikasa who start talking. "Everyone! This is Eren Zoë and he is-"

"My best friend." Levi said as he pull Eren away from the trio who wanted to kill him. that made Kuchel look at Levi for a long minute then grin madly at that making Eren and Levi back away a little. Though Kuchel did leave after looking at Eren and Levi for a little while longer.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" that was Armin who whined at Levi for being a mean person. Making Levi raise his brow at that.

"My house, my rules, coconut. Besides Eren is in all of my classes and is my friend, so yes I can do that." Levi said making Mikasa growl at him.

Eren sighs at that and look up, wishing to know why the God hate him so much? But that was for another time, now he had to solve the problem of who is whose best friend. "Levi is right, Mikasa." Eren said making Mikasa look at Eren with teary eyes, making Eren roll his eyes at that. "And besides you are also my friend, and Armin too." That made Mikasa and Armin pout at that but nod their heads anyway.

"Guys! We are still waiting!" Eren scowl at the horse looking kid that was glaring at Eren who was being hugged by Mikasa.

That made Mikasa roll her eyes at him and smile at Eren. "Those are our friends, Eren. this is Jean, Marco, Reiner, Berthold, Annie, Sasha, Connie, Krista, and Ymir. They are in junior high with us, so I was thinking that they could be your friends too!" Mikasa said. Making Eren look at Levi for help only to see Levi smirking at his misfortune, Eren glare at Levi hatefully for acting like this and once again turn to Mikasa.

"That is great, Mikasa. But me and Levi have some studies to do." Eren said making Armin and Mikasa frown at that and whine, clinching to Eren's shirt not letting go of him.

"But it is Friday!" Armin huffed as he tried to pull Eren away from Levi and to their friends, only for Eren to pull his hand away.

"Next time, Armin. Now be good and go play in the backyard." Levi said as he pulled Eren to his room, not caring about Mikasa's and Armin's whining and yelling at him for being a mean person. As for Eren, he just shook his head with a small smile on his lips.

Maybe having a best friend wasn't that bad.

* * *

So what do you think?

Finally! An update on this fic!

Sorry on the late update, but I was feeling down this weekend and end up sick. Wish me luck.

 **Read and Review.**

and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_


	4. Chapter 4

… **Pink Camellia...**

 _ **/Warning/:**_ This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, a little bit of violent, a bad coming out of the closet, Maybe time skip (?) and who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

… _.Dreams or flashbacks…._

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Fuck!"

That was all you could hear, that, and the sound of flesh hitting the ground. A raven haired boy glared at the boy that was watching him with a bored expression on his face. Dear Lord! He felt as though he would break from the continuous beatings he kept receiving, and there was no way out!

"I won… for the 88th time," Eren said cocking his hip to the side like a sassy little shit. "I guess it is time to take a break." He heard Eren sigh and head to the bench that was in the basement to rest. Who knew the Zoë family had such a huge basement they turned into a gym for Eren!

Ever since that day, Levi had continuously gotten beaten, and Eren kept saving his poor ass. Eren took it upon himself to teach him self-defense, and by that, he meant Eren beating the shit out of him and give him a few pointers as they went on and on with their lessons. Two weeks have passed since then, and to be honest, he was getting better every day. But he had a problem. No matter what he did, he couldn't win against Eren no matter how many dirty tricks he used to try and beat him. By the end of the day, he would be on his back with his head ringing loudly from the beating he got.

Levi groaned as he stood up from his place on the floor, he shook his head, trying to get rid of the annoying ringing noise. God! His body hurt like Hell. "You are a bastard, you now that, Zoë?" Levi grumbled as he starts limping to the bench that was beside the wall on the far side of the room.

"Well, you remind me every time I kick your ass, so…" Eren handled Levi a bottle of water, which the older teen took with a grateful look. "Besides, it's the only way for you to be able to protect yourself. Still can't believe that your father made you take piano lessons and not self-defense classes." Eren murmured to himself. Levi nodded in agreement.

Levi found himself thinking on the subject, he knew that his father wanted what was best for him, but seriously! Thinking that piano lessons are better than self-defense ones are kind of… he didn't know what to say, only that it left him limping home half of the time. Levi didn't know if it was because his father would like to brag about him being able to play the piano to his colleagues,or if it was for the hell of it, but come on! Mikasa took self-defense classes and piano classes, so why couldn't he? If his father thought that no one would touch him because he was an Ackerman, then he was badly mistaken. That, or his father had a huge problem with stereotyping people. Levi cleared his head of any distracting thoughts. He needed to focus on how to beat Eren, who was studying him as though he was an intricate puzzle in need of solving.

"So…" Eren started still staring at him. Levi found himself growing uncomfortable under his piercing gaze.

"So…?" Levi repeated, though it was questioning. He watched as Eren cocked his head to the side. He watched as the younger teen frowned. He saw how Eren sighed and shrugged, as though putting his thoughts to the side, much as he had.

"… Nothing, just hope that you are ready for round 89." Eren stated,standing up. Levi groaned.

It seems he will get his ass kicked… again.

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

He knew it was wrong… well not wrong but not accepted, after all high school is place for stereotyping teens, that and his family will roast him then disown him if they knew, but still he couldn't help it. Levi blushed softly as he gazed at a senior that played on the basketball team. He would see that boy from time to time when he was walking down the hall, and he was one of Erwin's friends, who Erwin told him, was Bi. So Levi may have a little bit of a crush on the older teen.

Levi looked at his clothes to see if they were presentable then turned back to the teen sighing the corner of his eye, he saw Eren raising a brow. He felt his face grow hot and he hid his face behind his textbook. They were in the library getting studying for midterms, so he shouldn't have been fantasizing about something that was not going to happen.

"What is wrong with you?" He heard Eren whisper softly taking the book out of Levi's hand, which apparently was upside down, that made Levi hide his face in his hands, God can it get even worse than that?!

"Nothing," His quick response made Eren narrows his eyes at him. "Really, it's nothing; let's just forget about this, Please?" Eren sighed and leaned forward, a concerned expression marring his face..

"You know I will protect you, right? At least, until you are stronger. And even then.." Eren trailed off. He sighed in relief as he saw Levi nod.

"Then what are you hiding?" Levi bit his lip hard and shifted, uncomfortable.

A sigh escaped through Eren's nose, and he turned to the side, slightly frustrated. Then he turned back to Levi . "Look, just know that I will be there to help whenever you need me… unless you killed someone, then sorry I won't help." Eren shrugged. Levi snorted and gave Eren a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah,"Levi grabbed his textbook back from Eren, glancing at it briefly to make sure it was no longer upside down. He shot Eren a reassuring grin. "Thanks though."

Eren stares for a little more, trying to read him, before nodding and turning back to his own textbook, and beins explaining the subject, so Levi could understand. Slowly Levi began to get what all the big words in the book meant, and committed them to memory.

Later, Levi looked back on what had occurred in the library. He hadn;t meant to garer Erens attention, nor for him to worry. It was just… no one here was that accepting of people who felt attraction to the same gender. Not to mention this was high school, where kids were bullied just because. That, and the fact he didn't want to give the jocks that beat him more ammo. And to be honest, he was scared. Scared that Eren wouldn't accept him. He had never had a best friend, and didn't want to lose his first one.

Levi drew himself out of his thoughts with a sigh and glared as the bell rang. Eren shook his head at him with a small smile. The two of them start gathering their things and headed to class, Levi glanced at the boy that was sitting a few tables from them. Levi just frowned and shook his head and headed to his next class.

He didn't notice the pair of eyes that were watching him.

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

Levi walked down the empty school halls and paused in front of a certain locker, Levi gazed at the locker with wonder then gazed at the letter in his shaky hands. He looked around to make sure that the hall was empty before taking a deep breath and sliding the letter in the looker and walking away as fast as he could without running.

After a long debate with himself that went back and forth for three days straight, he finally decided to confess to his crush, but honestly? Levi can't lie to himself any longer; he just hoped that the backlash won't be lethal. He really wished he was able to talk to Eren about this and ask for his opinion, but he was scared, scared of losing his family, scared of losing his friends, but… he didn't want to be scared anymore, and maybe this was the first step to do that.

"Levi!" Levi jumped and gave a small squeak as he heard someone yelling his name loudly. His head whipped to the side do fast it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash. "There you are, little munchkin!" Low and behold! Hanji Zoë, who running down the halls in top speed while wearing a denim jumpsuit.

"Hanji?" Levi questioned the mad teen that stopped before him. "What did you do?" Levi looked behind Hanji to see if someone was chasing her, to do her harm. He learned from Eren that Hanji was a trouble magnet, attracting trouble like moths to flames.

"Oh, nothing," She started, only to see Levi glaring at her. "I swear to God!" Levi sighed, and stared at Hanji with one eyebrow raised waiting for her to tell him what she was here for. "I was actually searching for you to invite you for dinner tonight." Hanji said as she starts walking down the hall. Levi followed behind, mildly confused.

"Dinner?" Levi parroted back uncertainly. Hanji grinned and nodded.

"So is the rest of the gang gonna be there?" He asked. Hanji shook her head 'No'. Levi tilted his head questioningly. "Then who?"

"Well, it's more of 'You' being invited to dinner," Hanji stated. Levi just frowned lightly. Why would they just invite him?

"Mom really loved that Eren made a best friend, and wanted to make you a thank you dinner." Hanji hummed softly as she stopped in front of her locker and grabbed what she needed, exchanging what she didn't.

"I didn't do anything for Mrs. Zoë to make me a thank-you dinner." Levi murmured.

"It's a thank you for being Eren's first friend," Hanji smiled.

Levi wanted to protest and opened his mouth to do so, but Hanji spoke not caring about what he was about to say. "Eren, well, he is not the type to make friends, always frown at the mention of them, you know?" No, Levi didn't know. So he stares at Hanji waiting for her to explain more. "He always thinks that people will leave if he made friends, childhood trauma and all of that, so he never brings anyone home. But you were the first person Eren brought home, and he proudly informs us that you were his best friend, and precious person. And Mom, well she wants to thank you for that, for being Eren's friend and looking underneath his cold persona and accepting him,"

By now, Levi's face was as red as an overripe tomato, he didn't know what to say, after all Hanji had just told him that Eren considers him one of his precious people!a warm feeling began to spread throughout him.

"You know that Eren will always protect you, right?" Hanji stated, Levi paused.

"Yeah, I know." He said. Hanji grinned and ruffled his hair,before shooting him a wave as she shot off. Levi exhaled sharply as her form shrunk steadily

This was the second time a Zoë told him that.

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

"Hi." Levi said smiling as he stopped near Eren, who was standing with Hanji waiting for Mr. Zoë to come and pick them up. Eren turned to Levi and smiled back. Hanji's gaze softened,and she straightened her glasses.

"You ready to go?" Hanji grinned, Levi nodded cheerfully. He had told his mother that he was going to the Zoe's for dinner. She had said yes, on the condition that Levi invited the Zoe's to dinner next week.

"You faggot!" Levi froze as he heard someone scream at him. He was grabbed by his shirt and jerked found himself staring into his crush's eyes, which were full of anger and disgust.. Levi could do nothing but open his mouth and close it, scared to speak. From the corner of his eye he saw other students start looking at him whispering to each other, pointing,

"What the fuck is this?!" The basketball player shook the letter in front of his face with a disgusted look. "Do you really think I will go out with such a… a disgusting thing like you?" Levi couldn't speak, he was frozen. The older teen let go of his hold on Levi's shirt and smirked cruelly.

"Well, than have it your way." He muttered and turned to the gathering crowd. Levi was still frozen, shock etched across his features, and unable to stop the teen. "Ladies and gentlemen! Let's hear it for the gayest cocksucker here, Levi Ackerman!" He shouted loudly with a showmans held back his tears as he saw some of the students laugh at him while others glared at him in disgust.

Levi took a step back biting his lip so hard he was he was sure it was bleeding. He heard a roar from behind him. "You fucker!" He tensed waiting for the blow to come. Only to see a blur passing him and going straight for the basketball player, the older teen turned around only to shout in pain as he got kneed between his legs then punched in the throat. "Don't you _**ever**_ talk about my friend like that ever again." Levi heard Eren's voice but he couldn't see the smaller teen because of the tears that were blurring his vision, but that didn't matter to him, because as soon as he had control over his body he ran away

"Levi, wait!" he heard someone scream, but by that time he was far away from the school, he wished he could vanish from earth.

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

"Mr. Zoë!" Eren glared at the doorway. He walked into the quaint office, scowling silently. He heard Han sigh, and felt his concerned gaze following him as they moved to stand on one side of the room. The principle was sitting behind his desk and the Father of the boy who Eren had beat up, sat across from him. The kids name was Jayden Hunter. Eren glared at the teen, and smirked in satisfaction as he backed away in fear. The teens father frowned at Eren disapprovingly. Eren felt Han's hand fall upon his shoulder, as if to keep him calm so he didn't do something he would regret.

"Principle Pixis." Han nodded respectfully, as he walks toward the desk with Eren by his side.

"Do you know why you are here, Mr. Zoë?" The principle started. He blinked as he found himself looking at a very short student, who had apparently beaten a huge ass teen three times his size.

"Because I kicked a disgusting homophobic, nearly killing him." Replied Eren coldly rolling his eyes at the growl he heard from that idiot of a student and the sigh from his uncle.

"Why you!" J-whatever his name was stood up only to fall to the chair wincing as he held his chest. "That fucking fairy deserves it!" The teen snapped. Principle Pixis frowned at the language being used. "You should be grateful that the only thing I gave him was public humiliation and not the beating he deserves for being unnatural!" Eren growled ferally and tried to free himself from Han's hold to beat that fucker and kill him.

"Principle Pixis." Mr. Hunter gazes at Eren in disgust. Han frowned and glared at the other man. "I see that my son didn't do anything wrong, he was merely protecting himself from such… such a horrible person, so I don't see why we are here?" He gazed at his watch with an annoyed expression on his face. Eren twitched.

"In my personal opinion I think my son was heroic to expose such a rotting thing going on in your respectable school, and you should punish those who deserve it, like Mr. Zoë over there." Mr. Hunter gave one of his charming smiles, or rather, tried to because it looked like a shark's grin to Eren.

"Oh, Wow, no wonder where your son got his judgmental attitude." Han drawl out in a bored tone. Eren smirked and scowled at the glare that Mr. Hunter shot him.

"Well, then," Principle Pixis stated, gazing at the people in the room. "As you can see I can't let either of you walk away without punishment," He stated glaring at Mr. Hunter who opened his mouth to protest. "Mr. Zoë, your son was at wrong for starting a fight in the school ground, but from my point of view, he did it to protect one of his classmates from being bullied for his sexuality." Mr. Pixis sighed and rubbed his temples. He knew he was going to have one hell of a headache. "Mr. Hunter I can't ignore that your son was the actual reason of the fight, not only that but he was bullying his classmate and insulting him for his sexuality, which is not acceptable in any cases in this school."

"So what!" Snapped Mr. Hunter all the while glaring at the principle. "You are going to punish my son for making a fairy know his worth?!" Eren growled again and tested Han's hold on him, hoping that he will let go and let Eren have a go at the idiot who insulted his friend. "Mr. Pixis! You can't d-"

"Enough!" Snapped principle Pixis making Mr. Hunter close his mouth. "I don't tolerate that kind of behavior in my school." Mr. Pixis frowns, the corner of his lips falling downwards severely. "Mr. Hunter as you seem to not want to abide by the laws of the school, I deeply regret having to expel your son, now if you please, get your ass out of my office, now!" Mr. Hunter growled, tugging his son all the while screaming threats at the principle. Mr. Pixis groaned and resumed massaging his temple. He gazed at Eren with an amused twinkle in his eye. Eren tilted his head in confusion.

"I have been waiting for this moment for two years," He muttered. Eren's lips twitched up at the corners. "Though I am sorry to say that you have to be punished too," Eren nodded and straightened his back; he could feel his uncle ruffling his hair with a tired sigh. "Your punishment will be… detention for two weeks!" Mr. Pixis said as he got up and start stretching. Eren paused and blinked. that, well that was a light punishment all things considered. "Now, off you go! I want to return home to my husband." Eren's jaw dropped before he grinned. He mouthed a quick 'thank you' to which his uncle smiled and once more gave a nod of respect.

Eren stared at the door then looked to his uncle. "I'm going to see Levi," he whispered, Han nodded understandingly and watched him with worried eyes.

Eren ran to Levi's house.

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

Eren soon found himself standing in front of the Ackerman's mansion, and pounded on the door. He had run nonstop, not even slowing to catch a breath. His heart was like thunder in his ears, and felt as though it would burst from the fear that Levi might do something stupid. He hoped not. Eren let out a sigh in relief as the door opened to show Kuchel. She looked very stressed, brows furrowed.

"Eren…?" She whispered. Her eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" She questioned him, tone stern. Eren paused and frowned at her.

"Where is Levi?" He asked. The woman fidgeted and crossed her arms, glaring at Eren.

"Not here." She said. Eren rolled his eyes and gently pushed Kuchel to the side and ran to Levi's room, ignoring Kuchel as she shouted after him.

When Eren reached Levi's room he grimaced as he heard the sound of sobbing coming from behind the door. He growled. He should have killed that bastard when he had the chance. "Levi, open the door." He said as he knocked on the door, and heard the sobbing die down.

"Go away!" Levi snapped through the door. He sighed as he felt Kuchel's strong grip on his shoulder. He just glared silently and knocked again.

"Please Levi," Eren started. He shrugged Kuchel's hand from his shoulder. "I promised you, remember? I promised to protect you always, and I don't go back on my promises, you are my friend." He felt Kuchel pause and felt her puzzled gaze. Her breath hitches slightly as the door opened. She went to enter the room only to be stopped by Eren, who shook his head. The teen stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Kuchel stared at the door, feeling helpless.

Eren grimaced slightly at the state of the room. It looked as though a tornado had hit it twice before inviting a hurricane. His gaze fell on the person who was lying on the bed with his back to him; Eren opened his mouth only to close it. He made his way to the bed and laid next to Levi. the latter tensed, as though expecting to be hit.. Eren frowned sadly. After a few moments of thinking, his mouth opened to tell a story that was long forgotten.

"When I was young… younger then now, eight or nine can't remember clearly," Eren whispered loudly so only Levi can hear him in the silent room. "Some students wanted to play a game, a made up game called XOXO that have a complicated rules, but the most popular ones are, if a person said O he will get a hug, X meant kiss, and if you didn't play that stupid game they will challenge you with the most stupid dare," He let out a breath and gazed at the ceiling trying to gather his thoughts. "A stupid game for the boys, so they could be able to get a kiss from their crushes," Eren could feel Levi shift a little bit, which meant he was listening. "One day I was my class, reading. I never went out to play with the other children, which lead to them treating me like I was invisible half of the time. So imagine my surprise to hear the door open and a blond boy-Steve was his name if I remember correctly- run to stand in front of my desk and look at me with a nervous smile, I looked at the door, still thinking that his friends will be there, I saw none, when I turned to him," Eren smiled a little bit as he remembered what happened. "He looked at me with a shy face and said X, now I could have told him to get lost, or accept a challenge from him, but for some reason… I just stood up and kissed him, he blushed and ran out of the room. I had stood there looking at the door with wonder. It was then I knew I liked boys more than girls, which to be honest made me scared." Eren's eyes took on a faraway look as he tried to remember what happened next. "When I returned home that day, I looked at my mother -My real one not the Zoë family who adopted me- I told her what happened."

"What happened?" Levi whispered. Eren hummed softly and looked at him. "When you told her, what did she do?" he asked as he turned to his side to face Eren, making the younger boy look at him and smile.

"She asked me 'Eren are you proud of yourself, about what you told me?' I remembered telling her 'Yes' She then smiled at me and I could see how the pride shone in her eyes at my answer, like what I have just told her was a treasure by itself." Eren took a breath and gave a sad smile. "She said as long as I was happy, as long as I love that person with my whole heart, she was content with that. It was then, I knew how much Mom loved me and how much I was proud to be her son." Eren saw Levi tear up at that and tried to wipe his tears away. "She will be proud of you, if you told her she will." Eren said making Levi's lips tremble at that.

"What if she isn't?" His voice cracked at the 'if'. Eren pulled Levi into a hug.

"Then I will be here, and I'm proud of you Levi, so proud, you are very strong, so don't let an unworthy person make you feel that way." Eren could feel how shaky Levi was, so he hugged him tightly.

They stayed like that until dinner time.

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

Dinner was a silent affair; Levi was sitting next to Eren, still raw from what happened this morning, wanting to stay next someone who will have his back. Eren gaze at Levi's father Kenny Ackerman, who was wearing a suit for dinner having just come back from work, Kenny was looking at the document that was beside him unaware of the dilemma that was Levi. Mikasa was wearing a pink sweater and some jeans, and gazing at Levi every now and then with a confused looks before returning to her food. And then there was Kuchel, whose eyes never strayed from Levi, a worried and hurt look adorning her face. Eren stared at his clothes, hoping that he wasn't too underdressed for this dinner.

"Mom," Eren heard Levi whisper, but the room was so silent he could have shouted. Eren could feel how every eye in the room turn to Levi, waiting. "I want to tell you something…" Levi paused as his mouth opened , then closed. His hands started shaking, not knowing how to tell them. Levi let out a shaky breath as he felt Eren's hand take ahold of his, calming down a bit, before gazing into his mother's eyes with a sad look. Kuchel nearly got out of the chair and ran over to her son. "I'm… I'm g-gay Mom, sorry that I can't be the perfect son." Levi held Eren's hand tightly nearly cracking it with how much force he was putting behind it.

Kuchel paused, she glanced at Kenny who had pushed his papers aside and was staring at Levi, looking him up and down up and down with a frown. "Is that why…" She didn't finish, the scowl on Eren face was answer enough.

"Levi," She sighed softly. Levi flinched and Eren glared at her. She smiled and turned her eyes back to Levi who was staring down at his food with a pained expression. "I'm happy, you know," She said. Levi's head whipped up so fast it was almost inhuman, she smiled, and Levi's lips trembled. "I'm proud of you Levi, never think otherwise, I just wish you had more confidence in me, but as long as you are happy, that's all I care about." Kuchel stood up fast and went to Levi holding him tightly, her lips trembling as she felt her baby boy shake against her.

"What's gay mean?" Asked Mikasa, looking from Levi to her Mom, then her Dad who was frowning, then she turned to Eren, who smiled at her softly.

"Gay means two people of the same gender who love each other, two women or two men." Eren answered making Mikasa nods her head and gaze at Levi.

"Are you gay Eren?" Mikasa asked a little bit excited about that, it will be cool to tell her friend about it, she was sure that Armin will be happy. And not to forget if Eren was gay he could be with Levi! Didn't he say gay people loved each other?

Eren hummed as he felt Kuchel look at him, but he ignored her, Levi need her more than he needs her. "Yes I am." Eren answered making Mikasa grin and nod her head.

"Levi," Kenny's cold voice sounded, and Levi stiffened. Eren narrowed his eyes at Kenny who was staring at him with a calculating look. "To be gay is nothing to be proud of," He starts, making Levi lower his head in shame, and Kuchel glared at him heatedly. "It's how you are gay that you have something to be proud of," Levi raised his head to look at him, Eren tilted his head and gazed at Kenny, it seems like the older man wasn't what he thought he was, Eren gave a smile to the other man. "Don't let anyone tell you how you should be, young man. I raised you better than this." Levi's breath hitches and his father stared at him with pride.

"What did happen this morning, darling?" Kuchel whispered running her hand through her son's hair. She felt her son start shaking in her arms.

Kenny frowns and glared at the boy that was sitting beside his son, only to see the boy give a death glare to the knife as if he wants to take it and stab someone with it. "You shorty what happened?" Kenny asked. He received an eye roll.

"Some idiot thought it would be cool to force a person out of the closet without their consent in the most humiliating way." Eren growled at that. Kuchel gasp softly gaze at Levi who hid his face in shame. Kenny was raging at that, How could they! Didn't they know that no one and he meant no one messed with an Ackerman.

"Where are they?!" Kenny hissed, standing from his chair, eyes narrowed dangerously, he was going to destroy whoever thought that they could mess with his son.

Eren smirked coldly making Kenny blink. "Expelled from school, and thrown into the hospital with a broken jaw, six fractured ribs and the ability to never be able to play any sport for the rest of his long, long and pathetic life." Eren cackled madly. Levi stared at him like he was crazy.

"Y-you really did that?" Levi said in wonder. Eren smirked and nodded. Kenny could do nothing but laugh at that, he was still going to destroy that boy though.

…

…

…

The next day Levi and Eren went to school, each holding a sign that said. "I'm proud to be 'Gay', and nothing you do can change that!"

* * *

Sorry if the coming out part made some of you uncomfortable, but know this!

Always be proud of what you are, never let anyone change that, because you are strong, don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

 _ **Read and Review.**_

and let me know what you think. I am always open for suggestions.

 _ **Nazaki-Sama.**_

 _ **Beta'ed by NarutoUzumaki2005**_


	5. Chapter 5

… **Pink Camellia...**

 ** _/Warning/:_** This chapter contains, cursing, sadness, a little bit of violence, and drowning (?), fluff, and everyone being brats! Maybe times skip (?), and who knows what! All reviews are appreciated.

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

… _.Dreams or flashbacks…._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

* * *

So after that epic coming out of the closet, everything changed for Eren and Levi. Was it because of their friends or their surroundings, it didn't matter for the two. Their friends were the ones who changed the most after learning about the two of them, Hanji, of course, was supportive, she was the one who stood up for them the most and punches every female who said bad things about them, thank God for Petra or Hanji would have been expelled from school. Petra, Erd, Gunther, and Oluo, were surprisingly understanding bunch, they respect the two of them and even stood up for them, Eren counted on them to protect Levi, after all it seems like the teen always throw himself in troubles, Eren wondered if he had to put him in a bubble and watch him for 24/7 but that thought was for another time. Mike to Hanji's delight congratulate the two about them coming out, he was understanding and supportive fella, stating that his uncle was gay and he understands what the two of them are going through right now… it was Erwin that made Eren scowl and huff, he seems to be embarrassed to even be near the two of them, or be seen standing beside them, it made Levi uncomfortable to be beside Erwin, mainly because it seems like the older man lied to him, and because he was giving Levi the cold shoulder every time he tried to talk to him. Eren took it as his mission to always be with Levi when he had to talk to Erwin because, for the life of him, Eren doesn't trust that blond giant.

It seems though that Eren's overprotectiveness of Levi was wildly misinterpreted by their fellow students because students liked to gossip (Too much for Eren's liking) a rumor had spread all around the school about the two of them. Well, it states that Eren and Levi were dating and the two of them not confirming the rumors or denying them was confirmation as it is. The two of them just let the students say whatever they want, what matters to Eren is that no one was hurting Levi and it seems like no one did in fear of Eren kicking their asses. Eren may have taken advantage of that rumor so he let it be.

Another thing that became popular in the school, is Eren being the unofficial guardian of the LGBTQIA community in school, every time someone wants to come out they go to Eren and ask for his protection from the bullies, because let's face it, bullies are more scared of Eren then everyone else in the school. and Levi is the person who knows firsthand what bullies are like, always says 'Yes'… it's the reason why half of the school suddenly came out of the closet in peace, in what they liked to call the peaceful time of Eren's era… which made Eren's friends laugh so hard they fell from their chairs, it doubled the laugh when Mikasa and Armin pester Eren to join him in his noble quest of protecting the innocents…

Eren didn't have anything to say to that, he was done…

So midterms come and gone, and now it was spring breaker. After lots and lots of arguing, thinking, and planning! The gang (And their whole families, don't forget them) decided to go to the ocean, it just happened that the Ackermans owned a huge beach house, so everyone was looking forward to going and enjoy their two weeks there… everyone but Levi.

So Eren being the good friend (And Protector) he was, went to ask (Pester) Levi about the reason he seemed to hate the ocean… he may have wanted to take Levi with him to go scuba dive, but the teen's face always became white at the mention of large buds of water. So after lots of arguing between the two and Eren promising Levi not to laugh at him a thousand times maybe? Levi told him why he hates the ocean…

Unsurprisingly it turns out that Levi can't swim (Eren suspect that. After all the teen nearly faint when his friends wanted to go swimming in Erwin's house, not to mention the ocean…) surprisingly the reason for Levi not knowing how to swim, wasn't his father trying to teach him important shit and going over survival necessity… no, it was childhood trauma…

It goes back 11 years ago, when Levi not so surprisingly got kidnapped, it was a rainy day and the driver was an idiot speeding on a slippery road, it ends up with the car going over the bridge, the driver died on the impact, but Levi was able to survive… not without some serious trauma, and a huge fear of water…

Eren had to promise Levi over a million times that he will be there and won't let Levi drown, for Levi to even think about going to the ocean, thankfully it seems like Kuchel was able to calm her teenage son even more, by promising to take him to the town so he can sit in a café with her while the others enjoy their fun.

So today was finally the day!

Everyone packed their belonging and put them in the Charter bus their parents rented. And Eren had to say he met a lot of interested characters, Armin's grandfather was a sweet person, though at first, he did look at Eren like he saw a ghost, but after that he pats Eren on the head and gave him a cookie, which made Armin and Mikasa pout and demand one, only for the older man to laugh at that and tells them to wait, Eren shared his with Levi for the raven-haired boy had a sweet tooth from hell. Petra's father was a funny man, he always jokes around and embarrasses Petra making the teen blush so hard Eren had to hide his laugh as her blush. Oluo's parents made it their mission to embarrass Oluo in front of Petra, so Eren took it as them knowing about his crush on the strawberry blond teen. Eren and Hanji met Mike's older sister Nanaba, she and Eren clicked right away, was it because of their smarts or their combative personalities no one knew, but it ends with Levi dragging Eren away and glaring at the older woman making everyone laugh at that, Mike must have whispered something to Nanaba, for the blond woman's face lights up at that and start giggling like a maniac. Erd's and Gunther's parents were cool, both of their fathers work with the police force, and were friends since college, and their mothers owned a bakery, they even brought lots of their delicious cakes and sweets with them, Eren had to hold Levi back or the teen would have jumped at the boxes… the only drawback was Erwin's parents… well, his father that is, Eren was sure that the man's ego could fill a country and there will still be some left, the man always talked about his achievements like he was some big shot to be praised… Eren may have embarrassed him by mentioning his failed achievements, and mentioning some political points that the older man either didn't know about or gloss over… Erwin's mother gave him thumbs up and a smile, when her husband walked away from Eren, huffing and puffing his chest… the rest of the adults tipped their invisible hats to Eren.

So, in the end, everyone was sitting comfortably in their seats, talking, arguing, and laughing. Eren was beside Levi discussing their plan for the vacation, so far the two of them decided to go to the town and walk around the old shops and taking the history of the place, Levi even said that there may be a carnival so the two of them can go, Eren was also informed that the town they are going to host the best artists, Levi ever saw… a subject for another time… Eren never saw Levi's eyes light up at anything other than if someone mentions art.

So the two of them were having fun talking until Hanji decided to be a little shit… a big shit than normal… it starts with her singing about them kissing, that made Armin and Mikasa squeal and sing with her… Do you know that idiot song about a tree? That was their song. Anyway it was all good laugh and humor and Eren shaking his head and Levi blushing in embarrassment… until Erwin who was still annoyed at Eren for embarrassing his father, butts in… his song was disturbing on a whole different level… "Eren and Levi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes an abrupt and tragic miscarriage, then comes blame, then comes despair, two hearts broken beyond repair, Eren leaves Levi, and takes the tree, D-I-V-O-R-C-E…" Needless to say, Mikasa and Armin were left crying making the adults turn to them and ask what's wrong, they all just pointed to Erwin who was already getting his ear pulled by Eren. Their friends gave Erwin the cold shoulder until he finally apologizes to Eren and Levi… who was disturbed on a whole new level… Eren hoped that Erwin learned his lesson after that epic ear-pull.

Anyway, it was three hours later when they finally reached the beach house… beach mansion? You decide because for the life of him Eren can't say the word house is the correct term to describe what he was seeing… Eren and Levi's ends up sharing a room which made Hanji throw kissy faces at the two, and it ends with Eren throwing his shoes at her… it made Levi wonder what's up with Eren and throwing his shoes around the place…

The rest of the day was fun, they all unpacked their belonging, the girls sharing a room, and the boys in one room, the only people who had their separated rooms were the adults… and Eren and Levi who shared Levi's room (Which was teasing material for Hanji) and Mikasa and Armin who shared Mikasa's room (Which made Levi glare daggers at the poor mushroom, until Eren dragged him away) anyway it was fun.

Their first day there, they just walked around the town, taking the sights and enjoying what the locals had to offer, Eren was dragged by Mikasa, Armin, and Levi all around the place, Hanji following him only to laugh her ass off and to have a blackmailing material to threat him with in the future… she forgets that Eren doesn't get embarrassed that easily…

Eren though learned lots about his friends and enjoyed their day… he saw how Levi's eyes lighten up as they fell on the local artists who were busy painting the sights or drawing silly caricature pictures to the people who paid them… Eren made a note to buy Levi a sketchbook… he did buy a blue-gray one after making Hanji distract their friends… he may have given Hanji a blackmailing material on him that day… but it was worth it.

In the evening they all sat around a bonfire that the adults prepared, they all sat there laughing and talking with each other, Levi joked with him about his father originally being a cowboy, it was Mikasa who pointed at her father who was wearing a black cowboy hat and the Harmonica in his hand… it made everyone gaze at Kenny who starts playing the Harmonica… he was a good player that's for sure, Eren was fascinated by the music he watched Kenny like a hawk, trying to learn how he was playing.

"Oh, come on Mr. Ackerman! Play some more." It is surprisingly Eren who asked that, which made Kenny look at the kid and smirk.

"Why don't you play us, something kid, it's not fair to leave all the work to the adults." He said throwing his black Harmonica to Eren, who catch it before it falls on the sand. Eren gaze at the Harmonica turning it in his hand, he gazes at Levi who was looking at him eagerly and hums at that.

All the eyes turned to Eren looking at him eagerly; some of them even expect Eren to give the Harmonica back and laugh it off. But to their surprise he gave it a testing blow and start playing, everyone was surprised at how good Eren was playing, some of them even though that Eren knew how to play, when Eren was done he gave the Harmonica back to Kenny, who was gazing at him with approval… in the end, it was Hanji who pointed out that Eren was able to learn how to play just from watching Kenny playing one song because Eren had never seen a Harmonica until now… it made them all wonder how smart the kid was…

They all had fun that night, talking, laughing, and eating. It was fun, it made Eren look forward to tomorrow and seeing the ocean…

If only he knew what tomorrow hid…

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

The next day you can find everyone sitting near the beach. The adults were either sitting or talking happily (The mothers) or preparing grill and talking about sport (Fathers) as for the teens, the girls were sitting on the sands talking and laughing, Mikasa, Armin, and Hanji took it upon themselves to build the biggest sandcastle there is, and some girls shriek at the idiot boys that throw the ball at them.

Eren and Levi were walking along the beach, with Levi far, far, far! Away from the beach without making it obvious for his friends, they were talking about art… will more of Eren questioning Levi about art and Levi answering with happy smile… Eren never knew there was lots of technics to hold a small brush, Eren even asked if Levi was intended to become an artist… he was met with silence, which confirms one of his theories.

"Eren!" They both heard Hanji calling for them which made the two stop and wave to Hanji. "Come with me! Mom says we have to bring more water bottles!" Hanji shouted, it made Eren sighs and look at Levi getting the teen's approval before running toward Hanji so the two of them can finish their mission fast.

"Hey, Levi! Come play with us!" Erwin yelled loudly, making Levi gaze at Erwin and some strange teens playing in the water, Erwin it seems had met a few strange teens and become buddy, buddy with them.

"No, thank you!" Levi shouted back and starts walking toward his sister and Armin, humming a little as he saw Mikasa look up and wave to him making Levi wave back. Suddenly Levi felt himself being pulled back and being raised high. "What the fuck? Let me go!" Levi shouted as he tried to wiggle himself away from whoever took hold of him.

"Not until you come and play with us…" Erwin laughed as he walked toward his new friends, they all were laughing not paying attention to how Levi was struggling, and panic by the second as he saw them walk toward the deep end. "Now let's play!" Erwin laughed throwing Levi in the water…

Levi's body tense as he was thrown into the water, the cold water was a shock to his system making him yell and choke at the water that entered his mouth. Oh, God, oh, God, Oh, God! He was going to die! Levi kicked his legs and arms trying to go up, but he didn't know where was up and was down… he was drowning… he was drowning and no one was coming to save him… a shape in the water that was coming closer to him, it made him scream in fear… he opened his mouth and the liquid rushed in his mouth making him choke…

Levi felt someone talking a hold of his arm, and then he was pulled, a few seconds later he was above water coughing the salty liquid, he felt his body being dragged away which made him tries to look up at his savior, his vision was blurry but he was pretty sure it was Eren who pulled him away. Levi flinches as he felt the water splashing his face and he struggled away from the water, his breath coming out in short puffs… Oh, God… he can't breathe, he can't breathe, he can't breathe! He tried to scream, but there was no voice for him to scream with, it made Levi scream harder and thrash hoping to get his body away from his supposed tomb. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" He was so sure that his lungs were about to burst open, he wants out, out, out of here!

"Levi!" he heard someone shouting followed by a stinging feeling in his cheek, it made him look up and he saw Eren looking at him with concern look, Levi let a sob at that and fell on Eren's chest holding him tightly… Oh, God, he nearly died. He sobs holding Eren tightly afraid that if he let go he will drown.

There was screaming in the distant making him shiver and hold Eren, and when he felt a touch on his shoulder he starts screaming, he throws himself into Eren's embrace away from everyone else… Oh, God. He didn't want to return underwater! He felt Eren rub his back and whisper something in his ear, but he wasn't focused at that, he only wanted to be away from whatever the hell he was.

 _"I didn't know…"_

 _"Can…"_

 _"… The ambulance…"_

 _"I will take him to his room…"_

 _"I should…"_

 _"No…"_

 _"… Panicking..."_

Another touch to his shoulder and it made Levi jump and held his scream, trying to crawl away. "I will take care of this…" He felt himself being carried away making him shouts and screams at that. "Shh, Levi, it's me… you remember my promise, right?" He heard someone whisper in his ear, which made him stop screaming and hold tightly into Eren, hiding his face in Eren's neck… sobbing…

Levi didn't leave his room for three days…

* * *

 **ExL**

* * *

Lots of things changed after that day…

Eren was the most affected by the events than everyone else, everyone can see it, but no one dared to mention it… they can see it in the way Eren will gaze at the wall with a blank face, sipping his hot coffee without reacting, in the way Eren will turn his eyes to the ocean and you can see the hate there… as for Eren, he can't look at the ocean anymore, his once love for the big sea turns into hate… for every time he gazed at the sea, he could only see Levi drowning, calling for help as the waves crash him to the bottom… it made him sick… he avoids looking at the sea for a long time after that.

Levi on the other hand, wouldn't allow anyone to enter his room, he locked himself inside, and the only one who can enter the room without being yelled at was Eren, even Kuchel wasn't allow to see her son, as he always hide in the en-suit bathroom if she even dare to knock at the door. It made Kuchel sad, and maybe a little bit jealous of how Eren can enter her son's room without being considered as a threat… it made her feel helpless.

Erwin tried to apologies as much as he can, he couldn't believe a harmless joke nearly ends up with someone's death, he didn't know why his body refuses to move when he can see Levi clearly struggling not to drown… he thanked God that Mikasa ran to Eren for help... if she hadn't… no one wants to think about what would have happened…

On the third day, you can see a growling Eren with a sketchbook and coloring pencils and pens walked to his room, Kuchel was already near the door trying to make Levi leave his room to eat something, she moved aside as she saw Eren walk to the room with a scowl on his face, she left after Eren gave her a nod and entered the room.

When Eren entered the room, he frowned as he saw Levi hiding under his sheets on the bed, it made him sigh but he walked toward the teen and pulled the sheets away making Levi squeak at that and throw a glare at Eren… only to fidget as he saw Eren scowling at him. "Draw me something." Eren said throwing the sketchbook and pens toward Levi…

"What…?" Levi gaze at the blue-gray sketchbook and the pens and coloring pencils, he then gazes at Eren who was still scowling but seat himself on the window seat.

"Draw me something, anything I don't care, just draw!" Eren says, resting his back to the window and narrowing his eyes at Levi, he saw the teen fidget a little before taking the sketchbook and open it… a few minute later and Levi sighs taking one of the pencils and start sketching, it made Eren relax at that and looked at the window frowning as his eyes fell on the ocean. "I'm afraid of falling in love…" Eren said after an hour or so making Levi lookup but didn't speak, letting Eren continue. "My mom… she lost everything because she fell in love… I'm afraid that I'm going to ends up like her if I did…" Eren sighs at that resting his head on the window looking out at the sky.

"I don't know what to say… and I will probably say something stupid if I opened my mouth." That made Eren snort but Levi considers it a win when he saw Eren's lips twitch into a smile. "But I don't think that anyone has the power to stop themselves from falling in love… everyone is a little bit afraid of falling in love… those who admit it and follow their hearts… those are the bravest of us…" Levi said returning to his sketch.

Eren laughed at that and shook his head. "Yeah, I guess I'm not one of them, after all." Eren said making Levi look at Eren from his sketchbook, he then smiled at Eren and shook his head.

"I'm done… I have to warn you though… I suck at drawing." Levi said standing up to hand the sketchbook to Eren… Eren took the sketch and he had to hold his breath at the beautiful drawing… Levi had drawn Eren while the teen was sitting at the window seat looking at the sky, the drawing may have been pretty much basic, but Eren could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Well, if this is you being suck at drawing… I can't wait for you to learn how to draw… it's amazing." Eren said making Levi give a small smile at that. "Here." Eren returned the sketchbook to Levi making the older teen hold it tightly to his chest. "Every time you draw in that sketchbook… I want you to remember that I'm always going to be there for you… can you do that for me?" Eren asks making Levi look at the sketchbook then at Eren, he paused a little then leans to give Eren a small kiss on the lips, he leans away with a small smile that lights his face, it made Eren smile in return and for his heart to pound so wildly in his chest, Eren feared that Levi might have heard him…

Levi left his room on the fourth day

* * *

So what do you think?

Sorry for the short chapter, but I got sick earlier this week, I was even wondering if I butchered the chapter, I will leave you to decide.

Thank C&H for their amazing and disturbing song! Check their videos they are fun as much as disturbing… hehe.

Check out my new stories! If you are interested in Steve Rogers/Tony Stark stories, that is…

 _ **Read and Review.**_

And tell me what you think

 _ **Nazaki-Sama**_


End file.
